


Plebeians

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Harry, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Draco Malfoy, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: On the train home for the holidays, Blaise pulls Harry aside, and when Draco comes around looking to give Harry a message, well who could resist joining in?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Horny Harry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 389





	Plebeians

Exhausted after the three trysts, Harry remained sated for a while. A wank took the edge off when he didn’t feel like approaching one of his fuck-buddies, and soon exams were coming and Hermione was hounding him about study too much to find away to sneak off for a fuck without drawing her attention to it. Exams over, Harry was excited to see his godfather again. Letters just weren’t the same. Harry hoped for a reunion fuck but wasn’t counting on it, so was happy to be led into an empty train carriage for a fuck with Blaise.

As the pair entered the compartment, Harry closed the door and locked it, putting up several wards. As soon as he finished, he felt the other draw up behind him, arm reaching around to tug on his Hogwarts uniform. Harry’s fingers eagerly came to aid, and soon he was undressed, fully aware of the naked flesh pressed behind him. 

Harry released a breathy, excited sigh and grinned when lips attached to his neck. He moaned as teeth nipped his pulse point and rolled his hips backwards onto the half hard organ he could feel growing against his cheeks. Blaise rutted into him for a moment before pulling back, grinning at the smaller’s groan of displeasure.

Instead of responding, the darker skinned male went over to the seat and knelt on it, somehow making the position look like lazy comfort. The smug smirk probably contributed Harry decided, as he eagerly headed over to kneel in front of his partner. Wrapping an arm around the taller’s neck, Harry pulled him into a filthy kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. When Harry had to pull away for breath, Blaise simply trailed bites down the flushed neck and over the shoulders.

The Italian nudged Harry until he got into his frazzled brain the message to turn around, biting and sucking all the while, drawing moans from the sensitive skin below him. Feeling a hand on his hip and another on his back, Harry leant forwards on his knees to stick his arse in the air, pressing backwards in a needy request for cock.

Blaise gave a deep chuckle. Even after a fair few fucks, Harry was still gorgeous, and he couldn’t get enough of him. Muscled thighs and perfectly rounded globes, with a back that arched so delightfully when he trailed light fingers over the cheeks. Feeling a little adventurous, the darker boy leant down to bite the pale flesh, leaving distinct marks that would make Harry remember him for a while yet.

With no lube nearby Blaise gave in to the temptation to lean into that familiar place and run his tongue from the tip of the swollen cock up and up, until he was lapping lazily at the puckered entrance. He could feel the muscle spasming as it tried in vain to suck _anything_ in. Unable to resist grinning and holding back, Blaise gave in to Harry’s silent demand and thrust his tongue in sharply, causing Harry to scream and thrust backwards, hoping the invasion would go deeper.

The Italian gave one last lick before pulling away and pressing a finger to the fluttering entrance, pressing in gently and watching amused as it greedily swallowed the digit. Two fingers were quickly buried inside and scissoring to stretch the virgin-tight entrance.

Harry moaned. Only two fingers in and he was a mess. Such a fucking slut. He loved it. He gave an impatient grunt and wriggled his hips. “Blaise please. Please. I need it.”

“What do you need Harry?” The other replied teasingly, knowing full well Harry wanted his thick cock to ram into him, damn the stretching.

“Fuck me dammit! Please!”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Blaise said as he lined his swollen organ with the barely stretched hole and fucked in hard and fast. Rolling his hips to get in further, the darker skinned boy grinned as Harry threw his head back in silent scream at the sudden fullness.

“Mlmffff.” Harry moaned, breath panting as he pressed back. Blaise looked down to see his rather impressive erection disappear into that tight heat that sucked him in and refused to let him go. Quickly pulling out and snapping forwards again, Blaise soon set a punishing pace, ramming into the soon abused entrance, tip to hilt, hips pressing together, heavy balls slapping the pale flesh, and cock battering Harry’s prostate, reducing the boy to a moaning pile of goo. 

Harry felt his abdominal muscles spasming, signalling the impending orgasm, and it only took one more brutal trust onto his pleasure button to send sparks through his body, turning his vision white and cum splashing onto the cushion below him. Harry sagged and let out a startled gasp as the brutal pace picked up again.

“Plebeians.” A voice drawled from the door Harry only just realised had opened to allow the blond to step inside, eyebrow raised and obviously judging them. Stepping inside and locking the door behind him, Draco ran his eyes over their flushed bodies before locking onto where Blaise and Harry were joined.

Doing his best to compose himself while still being hammered from behind, Harry managed to stutter between moans a shaky demand of what the git wanted. Instead on answering, Draco simply unbuttoned his pants to lazily pull out a familiar half-hard cock. Harry eyed it in a mix of eagerness and worry. A fucked arse he might be able to get away with hiding, but swollen lips and raspy voice were a bit more difficult to disguise.

The blond didn’t seem to care and was quick to press the leaking organ to plump lips which, despite concerns, were eager to wrap around the tip and suck. Draco released a groan, and Harry tried to smirk that the prat had just joined the ‘plebeians’ he’s just called so. 

The wet slapping that echoed in tune to the choked moans as a result of his friend joining in was turning Blaise on impossibly more and making his cock twitch with gathering readiness to release, heat pooling in his groin. His hands gripped bruise-ingly tight onto those beautiful hips as he gave a few more deep and hard trusts and stilling to the hilt inside the clenching muscle, pubes brushing the sensitive area and making an oversensitive Harry writhe, yet unable to escape the grip holding him in place as he was used as a cum dump.

Managing to hold himself up on shaky arms, Harry was able to bob his head, fucking his mouth on that delicious organ. Taking care not to nick the sensitive skin with his teeth, Harry withdrew and and pressed his tongue hard against the underside of the hard cock as he ran the length. 

Draco groaned at the stimulation and couldn’t resist threading his hands into those dark locks and tugging, pulling that warm wetness back on his member and _fucking_. Harry tried to relax and breathe though his nose, taking what he was given and enjoying the rough treatment. 

His own erection was dribbling spunk down his leg to pool on the cushion, adding to the mess he’d made earlier. He felt a hand reach under him and jerk, pulling the foreskin away to expose the mushroom head to cool air, sending sparks straight to his groin and making him shudder with growing need. A finger flicked over the slit, nail digging in slightly, making Harry thrust into the loose fist and moan around the dick in his mouth. 

Draco’s already brutal paced picked up for a few more fucks before Harry’s face was rammed into the mess of blond curls, throat swallowing the organ that felt like it was half way down his oesophagus. The blond’s hips shuddered as his muscles twitched, expelling the seed into the tight chamber. Harry could only keep swallowing, feeling the warm juice squirt down into his stomach.

Releasing a sigh of relief as he dribbled the last drops of cum down the tight throat, Draco slipped his spent cock out and tucked himself away. He smirked down at the flushed face below him and reach out a hand to wipe the dribble from the corner of the brunette’s mouth and wipe it on the tongue that darted out to suck the coated digit.

Pulling away, Draco took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and placed it against the cum-stained lips. Automatically Harry accepted it, and as the blond turned to leave the room he stared back at Harry, smiling softly now instead of the usual smirk. Harry attributed it to the sation that followed after release, but listened all the same when he called out softly. 

“Visit, won’t you Potter?” 

Mouth full but would have been unable to respond verbally anyway, Harry could only nod dumbly and watch as the git left the room. He gasped, letter fluttering to the floor as his mouth dropped as Blaise, whom he couldn’t believe he’d momentarily forgotten was still _buried inside him to the hilt_. Blaise gave one last brutal, punishing thrust before pulling out to watch cum dribble down pale thighs and then spank the pale cheeks, causing Harry to moan and gasp, bucking forward, and forcing more of Blaise’s cream to pour out of him.

Blaise grabbed his wand to cast a cleaning charm on them before moving away to pull his clothes on and watched amused as Harry collapsed onto the bench and rolled over onto his back, falling onto the floor in a thud and yelp that the dark skinned boy couldn’t help but laugh at. Harry grumbled but managed to pull himself up to tug his clothes back on, thankful that he wasn’t wearing tight clothes that would make it more uncomfortable to sit than it already would be.

He picked up the paper Draco had passed him and scanned the few words on it.  
 _You are invited to Malfoy Manor; Floo 12, England.  
Stay the night._

Harry’s attention was pulled away as Blaise placed a hand on his cheek and tilted his face towards him. Harry watched unafraid as the wand came closer and healing words were whispered to fix his just-fucked appearance. They stood in companionable silence for a moment before bidding goodbye and leaving the compartment grinning shyly at each other.

Harry walked back to his friends with a skip in his step as he recalled Draco’s words. This would be a good holiday indeed.


End file.
